Five Times they Try to Have Sex and the One Time it Happens
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Jessica & Harvey [Jarvey] oneshoot!


1.

They crashed through her front door all teeth and tongues and hands and she was quite sure she didn't know where she ended and he began. There had been some sort of sea change earlier that night and she knew as long as she lived she'd never understand why it was that night and that moment. But with his mouth working it's way across her neck she wouldn't question.

They'd made it through years. Years of sexual tension, and cases, and more arguments than she cared to remember. She gained a few emotional scars and so had he, and they'd made it through to the other side.

And that night he'd looked over at her as she worked and all the walls were gone. Vanished. Deconstructed to the point there wasn't even rubble left.

Her mouth had gone dry and she'd barely looked at anyone at the office, just announced she was heading home for the night, able to feel his hot gaze as she'd turned off her monitors and gathered her things to head out.

She wasn't surprised when he opened her passenger's door and slid in.

The ride to her place was silent but not awkward. They'd always been good about talking without making a sound.

She was proud she'd managed to keep her hands to herself until the elevator doors had shut.

He moved a half a second before she did, one had threading through her hair, the other wrapping around her waist. The moan that left the back of her throat when their lips met was one that had been years in the making.

The keys to her door proved problematic, mostly because his hand was under her shirt and undoing her bra and she shouldn't be expected to concentrate on that and something as difficult as unlocking a door at the same time. Eventually he took the keys from her with a growl and did it himself, barely remembering to tear them from the lock before he kicked the door shut behind them.

Halfway down her hallway his hands slipped over her ass and pulled her upwards with no effort. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to walk them to her bedroom and she was too busy discovering he had a spot just below his ear that made his chest rumble to make sure he was heading the correct direction.

The door banged open, knocking a few things off her dresser in the process but she ignored it all, reaching down to tear her shirt over her head, losing her bra in the process. One hot palm spread over her back making her rock her hips into his.

Maybe it was the added momentum. Maybe it was because he was distracted as he stroked his tongue over hers. All she'd remember later was how one second he was beginning to lower her to the bed and the next they were tipping over sideways.

He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to protect her, but they moved too quickly. Her arms flashed out to catch herself and there was a sharp pain in her wrist and her head met the unyielding nightstand at the same time.

The night ended with him wrapping her sprained wrist and cleaning the small cut on her forehead as she sat topless on the closed lid of her toilet seat.

But she fell asleep with her head on his chest while he dragged a slow hand through her hair so she didn't consider the night a total wash.

2.

The following week was...tense to say the least. She made up a flimsy excuse to everyone about slipping in her shower to explain her injuries and Harvey was suddenly very hands off. Of course a new big bad had rolled into town and there was barely time to breathe much less discuss the fact that he'd seen her breasts and she knew was it felt like to have his tongue in her mouth.

But her wrist was healed and they'd had a long but successful night and she'd spent the majority of the next day surreptitiously watching him through the glass that separated them.

It had been a long day, mostly because he's been away for a week because of a case and Jessica ordered him to catch up on work.

He'd ditched his jacket and tie somewhere around midnight when she'd had dinner ordered and sent up.

She'd gone back to her desk to finish the last of the reports that needed to be done before the next day and happened to look up at the wrong time. Or the right time depending on how she wanted to consider it.

He was deep in thought, brows furrowed as his eyes scanned the screen in front of him, one hand propping up his head. It was the other hand. His left hand. That was the one she'd later blame for why she was suddenly sliding her heels off and making her way silently into his office.

His left hand was held up near his face, engaging in Harvey Specter's only tell. The way he rubbed his thumb and fingers together. She'd noticed it early on, but he'd never seemed to be aware he was doing it. He did it when he was distracted, when he was nervous, when he was trying to calm himself down. If you didn't know to look for it the action would look innocuous. But she noticed. And she'd always found it incredibly hot.

He didn't look up until she was two feet from him and then she was pushing between him and the desk and didn't stop until she had one knee planted between his legs and her mouth on his.

To his credit it didn't take him long to catch on. One minute she was in control of the kiss and the next she was sitting on his desk, keyboard shoved to the side as he loomed over her, hands already working the buttons of her blouse.

Once again she wrapped her legs around his waist, but this time they weren't moving so she was fairly certain there was little concern someone would end up injured.

He was pressed so tight to her she could feel his hard length at her center, right where she wanted him.

She made quick work of his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders, feeling the hard rigid muscles she'd viewed from afar for too long. He laid a trail of kisses down her neck and leaned her back until he could reach her breasts, pushing her bra own for easier access. A noise she'd never made before came from her throat when he sucked on her nipple and all she could do was clutch his biceps as she tried not to lose all control before they'd barely started.

His hand was up her skirt and she'd just started to work on his belt when the trilling of the office phone broke through. All she'd been able to hear was their hot pants, and ragged breaths, so the sharp ring made her jump.

The third ring made him growl low and long and snatch the phone off the receiver, handing it to her as he continued his assault on her neck as his hand pulled her underwear to the side and he slid one finger through her wet slit.

Barely able to speak she clutched the short hairs on the back of his head as the security guard in the lobby told her Mike Ross was there to speak to Mr. Specter.

With a growl of her own she told him to send her up as she shoved Harvey's hand away and hung up the phone.

By the time the elevator chimed Mike's arrival she was back at her desk, blouse in place and Harvey had slid his jacket back on.

It was well after one in the morning when the elevator went back down and Jessica was too tired to care about missed opportunities.

3.

It wasn't even twenty four hours since the interrupted moment in the office when she found herself on the rooftop.

She was up there with Harvey. Again. But he didn't seem to care as he wrapped his gloved hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close.

His mouth slanted over hers, tongue demanding entrance which she gladly gave. For only a second she considered that they were maybe not in the best location, but then he was sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and she forgot.

Her skirt was rucked up about her waist and she was working the zipper of his pants as he palmed her breasts. The idea of him taking her while everyone was downstairs in the offices sent a thrill through her and she let her hands skim his ass.

With one sharp jerk her underwear was torn from her hips, the movement so quick it barely stung as the fabric fell to the dirty pavement. Then he had two fingers inside her while his thumb worked her clit and all she could do was gasp his name while she tried to keep her feet under her.

The hot swirl in her belly grew as he crooked his fingers forward, making her keen as her head dropped to his neck, unable to support herself any longer.

One hand snaked inside his pants and found him hot and hard, and she stroked his long length, which just made him move his hand faster.

It was after she'd let out a low groan and a frantic, desperate 'yes' had escaped that they first heard the overly loud throat clearing.

She stilled for a second and so did he and then his thumb was moving even faster and she was barely aware of anything. Until she heard Louis's voice coming from the rooftop entrance. He shouted her name and then begged them for the love of god to stop before Harvey was forced to pay for his therapy bill.

An undignified whine left her throat as Harvey removed his hand. She redid his pants and he pulled her skirt down and no one said a word when they re-entered the lair.

4.

Two days later the client on whose case Harvey's been working on was back in town and needed his help.

Once the case was done Harvey was half collapsed on the couch, having managed to change into the extra suit he kept in his office.

She approached carefully, knowing he was exhausted and worn out but he opened his eyes when he sensed her close and she couldn't help but to smile at the spark she saw.

Slowly she straddled his outstretched legs and lowered herself down until she was half sitting on his lap. His hands came up to card through her hair before he pulled her towards him to kiss her.

It was unhurried for once. They took their time, and she enjoyed the chance to make a detailed exploration of his chest after she'd divested him of his shirt.

She slid down until she was on her knees, his legs on either side of her. Her fingers trailed down his chest, nails scratching lightly as he hissed out a low breath. Looking up at him through her lashes she was pleased to see his head thrown back and his hands clenched into fists at his side as she quickly undid his pants.

She tugged the pants and his boxer briefs down until his erection was free and wasted no time in running her hand down his length. A string of foreign curses left his lips making her grin as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and swiped her tongue over the tip.

His hips jerked up once and she did it again, the power surge she felt at knowing she had him at her mercy making a flood of wetness fill her center.

She licked him from base to tip, taking her time as she left one hand wrapped around the bottom and slowly twisted her grip as she sucked him into her mouth as far as she could go.

Giving Harvey a blow job was more exciting than she had expected and she found herself taking her time. Long licks and slow turns of her tongue as she hollowed out her cheeks. She wanted it to last.

She didn't know how long she sucked him, but at some point she realized he had stopped making noises and his hips had stopped moving and when she looked up with the tip of his cock still between her lips to see he was dead asleep she was honestly shocked.

A flash of anger and embarrassment filled her as she pulled back and his still erect cock almost obscenely dropped from her mouth. Then she looked at him closer and saw how relaxed he looked. There were no lines between his eyes, his mouth was slightly open, and his shoulders were low and for the first time since she met him not tense and ready to strike.

With a sigh she tucked him back into his boxers and did his pants back up before she curled up next to him on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back over top of them both.

In the morning he was all apologies, and even looked red faced when he remembered what had happened. She gave him a kiss and told him he could make it up to her later.

5.

Later ended up being the end of the week. Harvey was expected to show up at the annual fundraising gala for one of the company's owned by his old Harvard budy and he'd insisted she go as his date and not his business parter.

The dress she wore had been hanging in the back of her closet for several months waiting for the perfect moment. A bit of payback on Harvey sounded like a good enough reason to her.

She understood why he'd fallen asleep. Part of her was even glad that he'd felt secure enough to do so. But the bigger part of her was annoyed and a bit hurt if she was being honest and the dark blue dress that dipped so low in the back she couldn't wear underwear seemed like a good choice that night.

Ray had picked her up first so he hadn't had a chance to see the back until she was out of the limo. His slightly garbled gasp was enough to make her smile and she threw a satisfied smirk over her shoulder as he guided her past the photographers and up the stairs to the entrance.

However, when his hand coasted over her back, sending sparks of heat straight to her core she realized the error of her ways.

He spent the next two hours driving both of them crazy.

Every chance he got he was touching her bare back, fingers skimming, broad palm flattening, trailing his knuckles down her spine...he seemed incapable of not touching her and it was overwhelming.

The glass of champagne she held was only a prop. She knew if she didn't have something in her hands she'd be unable to keep herself grounded, so she held onto the crystal stem and tried not to twitch and moan as she talked to the company's director while Harvey's fingers traced over the very base of her spine.

By the time the evening was beginning to draw to a close she was wetter than she'd ever been and so on edge everytime he exhaled she swore she could feel it. She didn't dare look his direction, knowing she'd see nothing but brown pupils and dark swirling desire in his eyes.

They were standing near the back as the charity auction went through the last few items when suddenly Harvey was grabbing her wrist and dragging her through the marble hallways of the museum at which the gala was taking place in.

She could barely keep up, her heels clicking faster and faster as he guided them through other guests.

The next thing she knew he was opening the back door to the car as she tumbled inside. The door shut loudly behind him as he pushed the long satin skirt of her dress up her legs, kissing her thighs as he went.

All she could do was gasp and try to draw breath into her suddenly tight lungs as he discovered first hand she had gone commando that night. The appreciative noise he made between her legs let her know he approved.

His hands pushed her legs apart and then his thumbs were spreading her wide and his tongue was exactly where it needed to be. Each long pass over her clit made her moan and squirm, her hips unable to stay still. When he added two fingers she sunk into the plush leather of the seat, completely giving in.

She'd been turned on for what felt like weeks, and he played her like a master. His thumb and tongue worked in tandem, flicking and licking her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her hot center at a deceptively slow pace.

The orgasm she'd been denied built quickly and she knew it wouldn't take long. When he suddenly thrust in a third finger while sucking her clit she fell over the edge, gasping his name as she shouted unintelligible sounds.

A sharp ringing of his phone and Louis's all too even voice once he answered made Harvey groan in frustration, his hand slipping from her as he leaned his forehead into her inner thigh cursing in every language he knew.

She stroked a hand over his head and promised him the next time they wouldn't be interrupted.

6.

It's almost comical how often they've been thwarted. Yes. Thwarted. She's decided it's the only word that fits the situation.

Their eyes seem to be locked on each other at all times now and she felt like she could sense him staring at her even when he shouldn't be. It was a constant pinprick of sensation that left her aroused and wanting even when it was the last thing that should be on her mind.

The night after the gala was surprisingly dead and Louis and Mike both begged off which Harvey agreed to more readily than normal.

It was only when the door slammed shut at the top of the stairs that she realised they were alone. Finally.

He was finishing with his case when she walked over to his office.

She had already taken her hair out of her ponytail by the time she stood in front of him.

In as few words as possible she told him they were alone and would continue to be alone with no interruption for as long as she deemed necessary. Then she skimmed out of her dress and stood before him in nothing but a matching black lace set of lingerie.

Harvey didn't waste a second, she was in his arms and pressed against the nearest wall before she could breathe.

She made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his hips as he undid her bra and peeled it from her arms, covering the newly exposed skin with his mouth.

When he dragged his mouth from her nipple she lifted one leg to wrap around his thigh and tugged him closer. She didn't need an hour of foreplay. She wanted him.

Her underwear disappeared as did his pants and boxers and then she felt him against her truly for the first time. She sighed, long and heavy and he pushed towards her before running hands under her ass. Then she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was right there, pushing against her entrance.

His forehead pressed against hers as he pushed into her and her mouth dropped open in a silent 'o' until he was buried to the hilt.

For a moment there was nothing but them. His hot breath as it brushed across her face and the way her nails dug into his shoulders and then he was moving. It was hot and tight and wet and the angle was so so good.

She came with a shout, her teeth biting into his shoulder before his thrust became erratic and he let out a guttural shout as he buried his head in her neck.

They were left panting and breathless not five minutes since she'd left her desk.

She laughed. She laughed so hard he slipped from her and gently lowered her legs to the ground as she babbled about how they'd tried so many times only to be thwarted and then when they did get the chance it was over in a matter of seconds.

It took her too long to realize he was still hard and that his hands were slowly coasting over her skin as he turned her away from the wall and began to walk her backwards towards the couch.

The next time took longer than five minutes.


End file.
